Henry Koledo
Henry Koledo Henry Koledo is a Royal Administrator and Diplomat in the Kingdom of Arkadia Childhood Henry was born into the Aristocratic family of the Koledo's, a family that had significant influence in the Capital City of Aldoria. Originally only a small-time aristocratic family, the Koledo's began capitalizing on trade and jewelry. Generation after generation, the family steadily grew richer and more influential, building out a strong foothold in the world of trade and Bourgeoisie. Due to the privileged status of the family, Henry recieved a good education, and was brought up with principles of discipline, cunningness and cautiousness. An accidental meeting Henry's father, Pierre Koledo, had been able to attain a prime position in the Aldorian City Council, where they had a direct line of contact with the Archduke and other influential members of the capital. Thanks to the family's position in the city council, Pierre could often attend festivities in the Kalasian Fortress, where he could socialize with members of the Royal family and other high circles. He slowly began bringing the Koledo name into the higher circles, but was unable to do anything major. When Henry reached the age of 14, Pierre decided that he should be able to come along to the feasts held in the fortress in order to learn the ropes of dealing with the nobility. At one of these feasts, Henry accidentally bumped into Crown Prince Alexandros, who at the time was 13. Henry was one of the only male boys of around Alexandros' age, since the nobility didn't see benefit in bringing with their sons. After this encounter, Henry was unsure on how to act towards Alexandros at first, as he was Royalty. However, it seemed that Alexandros was not looking down upon him at all, and was actually quite kind. This sparked a sort of friendship between them, and caused Henry to attend royal feasts more often. Friend of the Crown Prince Time passed, and the visits continued until Alexandros' mother died. Henry had noticed that Alexandros' father, Ferdinand III Numerius, was much less keen on him visiting his son. This was confirmed soon afterwards, as Henry and the entire Koledo family was informed that they were no longer welcome in the fortress. This development saddened Henry, but he nevertheless continued his studies, as he was still meant to follow up his father. A new Royal Administration Several years passed, and suddenly, Ferdinand died due to a stroke. Henry hoped that this would restore their friendship, however no word from the fortress was heard. A month later, Alexandros ascended the throne and became King on the age of 17, an already exceptional feat. Henry and his father were not invited to the coronation. Dissapointed, Henry's hopes perished. This changed however, as a month later he recieved a royal lettern inviting him to the fortress. Upon encountering Alexandros again, Henry noticed that he had changed quite significantly, and had grown up to be more serious and cautious. During this visit it quickly became clear that Henry was offered a place in the new Royal administration, as administrator. Henry gladly accepted, and took part in the new administration. (part hidden due to irp reasons) Present day Now, Henry stands firm as Head of the Royal Administration, and acts as Alexandros' right hand. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Arkadia Category:Noble Category:Nobles Category:Henry Koledo Category:Koledo